


Painter!Cas AU

by celestiasexual (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Castiel, College AU, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, No Smut, Painter Castiel, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas liked to paint naked, and his roommate pretended he didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painter!Cas AU

[[tumblr](http://samshinee.tumblr.com/post/73761416190/ao3-dude-deans-voice-comes-out)]

 

 

“Dude!” Dean’s voice comes out squeakier than he’d meant for it to, and he quickly brings his hand up to cover the sight. “Could you not do that?”

“Oh, sorry.”

Cas, standing completely naked in front of a big colorful canvas, paint splashes on his body and hair, grabs his pants and slips them on hastily.

Dean’s new roommate was a quirky guy with dark messy hair, who stunned Dean to silence when he showed up at his door a month ago, asking if the spare room was still available. Dean had only been able to register the deep blue eyes staring right through him, and nodded absent-mindedly, even if he’d missed the question.

Dean didn’t regret the decision, because Cas wasn’t noisy, or messy, and he didn’t take up all the hot water despite his frequent long baths. But he was just…odd, or at least, that’s how Dean would describe him, if he only had to use one word.

He certainly wouldn’t say that Cas was simply _gorgeous._

He only wore a thin pair of sweatpants when he painted, and sometimes not even that when Dean wasn’t home, and thick framed glasses when he read late at night, tucked in his corner of the living room, made up of comfy cushions and soft blankets.

Cas cooked for them most nights, and made bizarre, exotic food that Dean strangely enjoyed and was actually grateful for because he didn’t ever have the time to actually cook food. And they’d sit down and eat together and Cas talked about the food he’s made and shared facts about whatever culture it’s from. He often said that they should only eat with their hands or only use chopsticks. Once he even said they should sit on the on the floor when they eat, because it was traditional in whatever country the food originated from.

And Dean just went with it.

It was all new to him, because Dean was just used to a certain lifestyle, which meant balancing a job and a few odd classes at the community college. He was used to coming home in the evening, exhausted and drained of any last ounce of energy, and falling asleep in front of the TV after having a couple of refreshing beers and mindless television programs to lull him to sleep.

Now when he got home, there was almost always food cooking, or already cooked, and he’d find Cas in his corner with his easel and his canvas, or in the kitchen, creating a mess. But he’d take notice of Dean right away, and look up and greet him with a smile, before going back to whatever he was doing.

One thing he’d noticed was that Cas was never in his bedroom, while Dean had started isolating himself there when Cas had first moved in.

“The space is too confining. I mean, it’s a pretty small bedroom.”

“Well,” Dean had smiled. “Sorry about that, but I get to keep the double bed.”

Cas had dismissed it. “I just feel more free here.” He’d said, gesturing at the space of the common areas of the joint kitchen and living room. “It’s much better.”

But Dean got to hanging out with Cas in the living room more often, and even if they didn’t share any particular activities, it was better being in the spacious area than closed in his room.

Then there were other odd things that Cas did.

He liked to put on a movie and mute the volume and play classical music while watching it and all the while looking thoughtful, lost in his own little world. And when Dean interrupted, he looked up with a frown, a look on his face that suggested he disliked the disruption. But when Dean apologized he cracked a smile and told him it’s alright, and that he should join him.

And Dean didn’t question it, although he didn’t see the point of it, and he often wondered how the hell he got a roommate like that.

But as long as Cas is being responsible, and paying the rent and the bills on time, Dean doesn’t really care what he does. Because the truth is, they’ve established an understanding between them, despite only knowing each other for a month, and sharing the flat for three weeks. Besides the ground rules, which were established when Cas first moved in, they’ve created something almost harmonious between them.

“It’s the space,” Cas says when Dean brings it up. “You’ve got to make sure the space is right. That it feels right and makes you feel good.”

“What, like, that feng shui or something?” Dean tries not to smile at the notion, which seemed ridiculous to him.

Cas stretches his arms over his head, as he stares at the canvas. “No, not like that. More like, being comfortable in the space you live in. That’s what I try to do here.”

“I’m comfortable as long as you’ve got pants on.”

Cas looks at Dean’s almost-glare and grins madly. “Why does it bother you so much?”

Dean looks nervous. “I’m sorry that I don’t want to see…” he gestures vaguely at the general area where Cas is standing, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence. What would he say, even, how would he phrase it.

“Mm.” Cas looks back at the painting. He sighs and stretches again. “No, you’re right, I suppose it doesn’t make you as uncomfortable to catch yourself staring at my ass when I’m wearing pants, right?”

Dean chokes on his drink. “I- I don’t-”

“I don’t mind.”

Dean blushes, and tries to avoid Cas’ blue eyes staring innocently at him. He doesn’t manage to find the words, and after a few incoherent stutters he gives up and marches to his room, closing the door behind him.

Cas shakes his head at Dean’s reaction, and goes back to his painting. He studies it for a second, trying to look at the picture as a whole, but it dissatisfies him. There’s too many empty, white spots that haven’t been filled in yet, and other parts of it just don’t flow, he thinks. Then he picks up a flat brush, mixes a few colours up to get the deep green he was using, but doesn’t even manage to apply the colour before he notices that Dean’s back.

And he’s standing there, arms crossed against his chest and frowning at Cas, his expression somewhere between anger and confusion.

“What do you mean, you don’t mind?”

Cas licks his lips. “I mean, I don’t mind.”

Silence follows for a couple of minutes as Dean continues to stare at him with that frown fixed on his eyebrows, but then he speaks up again. “Are you saying something here or…?”

Cas puts the brush down, deciding to give up temporarily on the painting to take care of more important matters. He looks at Dean and smiles, almost certain now that the thoughts that had been occupying his head had most definitely, at least at some point, passed through Dean’s mind, as well.

And oh, were they dirty.

He walks towards Dean in a slow pace, as if giving the other man time to realize what is happening, and maybe Dean does, because his arms fall to the side and his eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something but the brush of soft lips against his own interrupt him. And it’s overwhelming, because Cas had placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face, cupping it, but now they are going through his hair as the kissed deepens, and becomes lustful. Dean has to put his arms around Cas’ bare back, either to hold Cas closer, or steady himself. Because he’d thought about kissing Cas oh so many times before and the fact that it’s happening now is almost surreal.

Cas pulls back and watches Dean’s deep green eyes flutter open, and a smile grows on his face.

“So you’ve got a double bed, you say?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a Russian translation of this fic which can be found here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1935005  
> Thanks to [SanadasBride](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadasBride/pseuds/SanadasBride) for the translation!


End file.
